from his fingertips
by Dranovdragon
Summary: 5: Blood dripped from his fingertips as he backed away. "I'm sorry." One-shot


**From his fingertip **

**This story is and will stay a one-shot.**

**.**

Tsuna's eyes were puffy from crying and his legs shook underneath him, barely holding him up. His shoes had been lost somewhere along the way and now every step hurt, but he knew that he had to keep on going. He couldn't let them see him like this. Not right now.

His fingers found the handle to the door and with a hard press it opened. He slowly made his way inside, not caring to close the door behind him. He had to get it away, washed all of it away before they could see it.

He had made his way halfway across the dining room, moving towards the closest bathroom, when something flicked in the corner of his eye. His heart hammered in his chest. He demanded his legs to move faster, to get to the bathroom and wash it all of and not let them see him like this. His steps speeded up a little bit but not fast enough and soon enough he could hear light footsteps closing in.

He tried to run faster, he really did but what he wasn't ready for was that when he turned the corner, they were waiting for him. They stood close in a group as always, dress as he had last seen them when he had watched them get lowered down into the earth on by one.

He could feel the red liquid on his hands as he stared at his dead guardians. Blood dripped from his fingertips as he backed away.

"_I'm sorry_." His voice was clogged with grief and he almost couldn't get it out but he had too, he knew he had to make them see that all of this-

"It wasn't your fault Dame-Tsuna." The light footsteps had caught up with him and Tsuna could hear how Reborn's voice was raspy like hadn't drunken anything for a long time. Tsuna knew that he should've expected it but he turned around with a sharp twist Reborn had taught him, old advice ringing in his ears.

'_Don't ever let anything sneak up from behind you Dame-Tsuna. That's how you get killed.'_

Reborn was looking up at him from the ground, his suit as neat as always but no Leon on his hat. Tsuna forced his voice out

"But it was, I knew it, I saw it happen. I could have stoppe-"

"Don't you dare try to make it seem like I need to be rescued by you, Tsunayoshi." It was Mukuro's voice and he sounded like he always did, with all the haughtiness he could put into the words. It brought Tsuna to tears once again.

"Don't cry Tsuna," this time it was Takeshi, as calm as always as he took a few steps forward, his eyes filled with love but his body transparent and see through. It hurt to look at and Tsuna shifted his eyes away. "Aw come on Tsuna, it wasn't your fault and you know it. What good will it do to keep blaming yourself after all this time?"

"We can't come back Jundaime, but we will keep on being here as long as you can't accept that we're gone" Hayato's voice was gruff as he talked but better than you would have thought for someone that had gotten their throat slit.

Tsuna shook his head, trying to not let their words get to him. He knew it was his fault, he had known but was told not to tell and they had had to pay for it. He sank down onto the floor with his back against the wall and brought his knees up to his head and hid his face between them. He couldn't get himself to cover his ears.

'_A mafia Don is always ready to fight and removing one of your senses just because, is asking to get killed'_

_(Or maybe it was that he just couldn't get himself to ignore his guardians, his best friends, and lovers. It was getting hard to do that nowadays)_

He could hear someone slink down beside him in a lazy manner and Tsuna knew even before he had started to talk, who it was.

"Blaming yourself is stupid Tsuna-nii. What happened to my big brother who would stop at nothing to save people from getting hurt?"

Lambo had surprisingly been one of the ones to live a bit longer. He had been able to reach his teens before he had been taken down. It had been messy and the blood had been coating the walls and Tsuna hadn't been able to get all of it out of his ring.

"But you're already dead, how should I be able to save you now when I couldn't do it when you were actually alive?" His voice was muffled by his legs, but he knew that all of them had heard. He could hear a sigh coming from in front of him before Hayato dropped down in a crouch, balancing on his toes.

"Look at me Tsuna," he said it calmly, sweetly and Tsuna could hear how tired he sounded. He didn't know that ghosts could get affected by lack of sleep. He looked up from his knees and was met with the beautiful green eyes he knew so well.

Hayato began again. "You know I will never stop loving you right? The baseball idiot won't stop either, so you need to understand that this is only hurting us because it's hurting you." He said it like a fact, that Tsuna was just not ready to accept.

"Tsuna, we will always wait for you no matter how long it will take for you to get there," Takeshi had sat down beside him with his back against the wall and his intense eyes watching him. "But if you die like this, right now, who will keep on fighting for what we died for? Who will remember us? What would you do if they brought down everything you worked so hard for, just because you didn't live long enough to finish it?"

His voice was so soft and Tsuna just wanted to bury his head in the crook of his neck and forget about everything, just let it be the three of them again, just shut everything out. But he couldn't. His hand would go through them, and there was nothing stopping the outside world from come knocking at any moment.

"Hn. You would be the only one stupid enough to destroy everything just because you would think it would save someone else." Kyoya's voice cut through the room and Tsuna glance at him. He looked calmer than what Tsuna had ever seen him, even though they had come a long way from him getting beaten up, to what they had become right before he had died. He wouldn't call what was between them friendship but it went deeper than trust.

His throat hurt and the tears dropped to unto his knees from his cheeks and he could feel how he had accidentally smeared blood all over the pants when he had gripped them, trying to keep himself calm, unsuccessfully.

"I can't keep on doing this. They keep on coming in waves and every non-violent tactic I made is dismissed with the first glance and their want for blood. They keep on expecting me to either break down at every minute or go into a crazy killing haze. I have heard them bet about when I would take my own life!" Tsuna was getting hysterical and he knew it. He had felt it build up for weeks now, only waiting for the time and space to do it without the chance of anyone finding him and finding out.

"No one trusts me now and those that are on my side are just hoping to get my title when I die." His voice fell again from how it had gotten louder and he said in a small tone, "I tried, I really did. I won't give up on this, but sometimes it just feels like everything would be solved if I took the quit."

The silence settles over them and Tsuna's tears kept on falling soundlessly.

Reborn took the word and broke it. "I haven't raised you to quite just like that Tsuna. You can do it and you will do it with you're Dying Will. Nothing will stand in you're way if you set your heart into it and we will always be there for you."

The silence stretched for hours after that only broken by dawn, with the songs of birds.

Tsuna sat in the empty hallway with blood smeared over his pants and on his hands, tears falling down his cheeks and felt like something had shifted but he didn't know what. Every thing felt a little less empty.

The only thought he had left now was that nothing could stop him from bringing the Mafia down even if he had to go down with it. If he had to tear it down to his fingertips bleed and burned then let that be it.

_(From the sidelines stood the silent shadows watching him, for every step of the way)_


End file.
